105th Hunger Games: Abandoned Funfair
by GeorgeMellark6
Summary: This year's games is at an abandoned Capitol funfair. The rides were still working, lights were flashing sometimes, eery cheerful music played, a clown puppet's laugh occasionally echoing throughout the ground, the ferris wheel still spinning and the rollercoaster carts rushing by every now and then. *SYOT OPEN*
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my new SYOT for the 105th Hunger Games. I'm doing this instead of my last story "The 125th Hunger Games: Islands" as I couldn't see it going anywhere. For now, it's on a break and I may get back to it but it won't be anytime soon. My main focus is this. Feel free to read it but it only goes up to the training scores. Send me a PM and help me out maybe? Then I could finish it. But this is still my focus. I will be accepting tributes until February 24th as I am very busy for the next few weeks. It is not first come first serve as I want the BEST tributes possible. The form is on my profile and PLEASE DO NOT leave the form in the review! Follow, favourite, review and PM :D See you soon!**

* * *

**Romany Amora, Head Gamemaker**

At 23 years old, President Simon Mannion is the youngest President of Panem ever. He began at age 22 after his father died of old age, and named him as next in line, not his older brother. His brother was Rory Mannion and did not have a very healthy relationship with the rest of the family. He was completely against the Games and even took his protests to the extent that he killed his own mother. No one could understand why he was so against it. The love of the Hunger Games has been in the family's blood for many years. After attempting to kill his father, the then-President of Panem, he was given a fate worse than death. He was turned into an avox. However, not only was his tongue cut out, they cut out one of his eyes because he took out his mother's eye before he killed her. They also cut off his ability to have children as they did not want to risk more Hunger Games opposers in the family.

Thus, it just left the President and his son, Simon. Some people said having a younger President will be good as he won't be so sadistic. They were all wrong. He is nothing less than the most sadistic man in Panem. This is his first Games and he wants to make it terrifying. He has given me the responsibility of creating the next arena and I believe I have done better.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Come in."

That voice. If I didn't already know that was the President, I would have assumed there was a completely different person in there. His voice does not fit with his body. It's just too low. As soon as I enter, the scent of strawberries shoots up through my nose. The contrast between the smell of strawberries in here and the smell of old, dank buildings outside is intense. I shut the door and gaze at the room. It's circular and very large, with 24 little stools going around the edge. Each stool has a folder on top of it with the description of each tribute that has been chosen. He sits in the middle at his golden table, adorned with papers, stationery and lots and lots of alcohol. The stress must be getting to him already.

"What do you want?" His voice is menacing. He doesn't even lift an eyebrow. He's too focused on his work.

"I have the design for the arena. You told me to make it scary and I think I've done just that." I hand him the sheet and his eyes immediately light up.

"Explain it to me. Remember, the oral presentation must make up for the visual presentation." No pressure then.

"Okay then. To start with, the arena will be set in one of the abandoned funfairs in the Capitol. However, there will be absolutely no weapons at the cornucopia. Only food and water."

"But how will there be deaths?" He interrupts. Crap. I hadn't thought of that.

"The tributes can use their initiative and their expertise in hand to hand combat." Phew. "Instead of there being weapons at the Cornucopia, they will be hidden in rides and games. A mace hanging between the stuffed animals and knives in carts on roller coasters and ferris wheels. You can get other weapons by earning them as well. For example, you can get a hammer from "Test Your Strength." If the tribute succeeds, they will be rewarded with the hammer. If not, there will be… another kind of reward," I say with a smirk on my face. "This can also work for the archery range and others. Obviously the tributes can use the carts as hiding places but at random times, the ride they are hiding in will light up to let other tributes know where they are."

"I'm liking it so far. Give me one more thing. The clincher that will make this arena complete."

One more thing? I look at him nervously and I'm not sure what to say. I look outside for possible inspiration but it's just pitch black outside. Wait. That's it! "The arena will be never-ending night."

"Nailed it! Congratulations Romany. If all goes to plan, this Hunger Games will be one to remember. Now make a copy of your file with the extra information and report back to me tomorrow at 3pm. Now get out of my sight." Back to himself. Typical, rude President Mannion.

I go back home and am greeted by my genetically engineered dog. The latest fashion is to have a silver husky with blue eyes. He has yellow lines on his back which look like lightning strikes and his tail is completely dyed bright yellow. I'm the main trend-setter in the Capitol when I'm not being head Gamemaker so I have extra pressure set on me. I sit down and watch the reruns of the reapings for this year. I make my own notes of the tributes but it's not long before a bottle of vodka is in my hands and before I know it, I'm fighting my way through my Hunger Games.

Am I dreaming?

My question is answered as I'm woken up by my dog pawing at my face. I look at the clock on the wall saying it's 1pm. Bollocks! I have just two hours to wash, complete my notes and make it to the President's office. Completing the notes should take 15 minutes. To get to the mansion should take about 45 minutes, so that leaves me with one hour to wash. You'd think that would be enough time but have you seen my hair? It needs to be treated delicately as only certain products can be used in a certain order. This goes for the drying part too! I'll be lucky to get it done in less than an hour.

Right, hair and makeup done in 1 hour and 10 minutes. I can do my notes on the journey! I hop in my car and my chauffeur takes me directly to the doorstep of the President's mansion. The notes are completed and I now have five minutes to find his office.

There! You couldn't mistake his door for anyone else's. Mainly because it's surrounded by very large bodyguards. I hand the notes to him at 3pm sharp, trying to hide my panting from running around the mansion.

"Brilliant. Right, I'll call you if I need anything, Amora. Get out." It's always his last sentence. Everything is normally happily said, and then he wrecks it by saying something completely rude at the end. I exit the room and walk to the car. As I step into my car, I think to myself.

_This is going to be an unforgettable Games._


	2. Capitol Interview

**Hey guys, this is a fill-in chapter before I start posting the Reapings. This is my take of an interview with some people before the Games. I want to start doing a lot more interview chapters so we'll see how that develops. I'd like to thank **HeartfeltSorrow14 **for giving me the idea of this chapter and I'd also like to let you know she has a new SYOT up and the twist is a real eye-opener! Give it a read a submit a tribute! Also, I'd like to just let you know of **District13dobby **who has also got an SYOT up so go have a look at his as well! I'm still accepting tributes and it's not first come first serve but I will accept ones that really stand out above the rest. Please review, favourite, follow, rate and PM me if you have any questions. Please enjoy the Capitol Interview!**

**Capitol Citizen: Zachariah Mystia**

"What has been your favourite Games since you first started watching them?" Jackanya Kareshi has chosen me as a guest for his show before the next Games start. Every week, he invites three guests: one of the gamemakers, a journalist from the Games Daily, and a Capitol citizen. This week, there's me, obviously, Efan Warren from the gamemakers and Megana Croomer from the Games Daily.

"I started watching the Games from number 70," says Megana, "and I've always been interested about the conflicts and the relationships ever since. I'd say my favourite would have to be the 75th Hunger Games when the tributes were only from the existing pool of victors. I was 15 at the time of that specific Games and I had always wanted to be a writer. The Games Daily was looking for young writers to produce an article for the end of the Games and write all about it from the start to the end. The anger and determination in the tribute's eyes to win again were what caused my writing ability to improve. The emotions from the District 12 star-crossed lovers, the respect of Mags for Finnick Odair for volunteering for his girlfriend, just all the commotion in just 3 days until the girl District 7 won! Not only is the 75th Hunger Games my favourite Games because of the intensity, but because it helped improve my own life."

"Wow," replies Jackanya, "the 75th Games definitely had a massive impact on you, eh? How about you, Efan? What's been your favourite Games since being part of the Gamemakers?"

Efan has a questionable look on his face. He's been part of the design team for the last 15 years so how could he decide what his favourite Games was?

"The 99th by far." he quickly bellows.

Hmm. Apparently the decision was easy.

"Only because we put 110% effort into the arena so it wouldn't be forgettable. The 100th anniversary of the introduction to the Games was coming up so we didn't want people to just forget the 99th and put all their attention on the 100th. We make sure not a single Games is forgettable. If someone were to come up to you and ask "do you remember the 56th Hunger Games?" you would reply with "yes" without a single thought. The 99th Games were my favourite because we made the arena based on a Capitol prison, before we convert them into avoxes."

"I must agree, that was my favourite Games too! Why don't you remind our viewers about those Games that happened five years ago?" Jackanya asks.

"They should be able to remember them to the very last detail, like I said, but okay." She answers. "We started off with the tributes on the podiums dressed in prison jumpsuits, based on the colour of their district. The Cornucopia was situated at the entrance in the yard and we had designed the arena so the prison was a maze. It was beneficial for the tributes because they had shelter in the cells! We didn't want to let the tributes just kill each other so we set up traps to lock up the tributes rather than kill them. Even though the bloodbath was fairly low with five, we managed to kill a few from thirst, dehydration and infection from the rust and dirtiness. Within a few days, we decided we wanted to create really interesting muttations."

I remember the mutts. They were probably the most ingenious ideas for mutts I had ever seen!

"First of all, we had the guard dog mutts. These killed five tributes over the course of the two weeks. Near to the end, when things started to slow down, we introduced a new type of mutt. An almost human mutt. Rabid inmate mutts. These mutts were ferocious, way more terrifying than the guard dogs and they were angry. Angry for being put in prison. They wanted revenge. These mutts killed an extra three tributes, which left eight tributes, if you were counting along."

I'm reliving these Games as she's describing them. The dog bites on the District Six girl's neck, the inmate mutt strangling the poor 12 year old District Five boy, and the suffering of the District Twelve girl from not eating for three days straight.

"Things started to slow down again so we started blocking off some of the exits to draw the tributes closer. However, some tributes didn't get the hint so we caused one of the blocks to collapse. This caused three tributes to die, leaving just five tributes left. Two of the remaining Careers were killed from the guard dog mutts because, to be honest, we wanted to give the outlying district tributes a slight chance to win. The only tributes left were the District Three Male, District One Female and the District Eight Female. They were so far away from each other so we introduced the feast. The District Three boy was killed by the District One girl who now had armour and the other girl got away with some food. Can anyone in the audience remember exactly what food she got?"

"BREAD LOAVES AND MEAT!" A person from the audience cries. I look over and it's a 16 year old boy. He was only 10 during these Games! His parents must be avid Hunger Games fans, as many Capitolites are. His enthusiasm impresses me. I think I know what he's going to be when he's older.

"Well done young man! Come and see me at the end, I might have something for you," she says with a courteous smile. No doubt she's going to offer him a job with the Gamemakers.

"Anyway," she continues, "It came down to the final two tributes: The girl from One and the girl from Eight. It looked as though the girl from Eight would win because she had a better weapon but she didn't count on the other girl's fighting ability. The girl from Eight was pushed against one of the cell doors and they heard moaning from the other side of the door. They both know what it was; the last remaining inmate mutt. While the girl from Eight was distracted from the moaning, the other girl pulled her away from the door and threw her in. The inmate mutt attacked her for a full five minutes until she was finally overpowered and strangled to death. The District One Female was announced Victor! And wasn't it well deserved?"

A roar of applause and cheers comes from the audience to say that, yes, the girl from District One deserved to win, and I agree. She held her own and stood her ground. No tribute could mess with her.

"Thank you for that incredible description of the 99th Hunger Games!" Jackanya commented. "Did anyone else think that was amazing?" He added.

Another huge wave of applause signalises agreement amongst the audience.

"Finally, we come to you, Zachariah Mystia. Now, we've all seen the new arena for this years Games: the Abandoned Funfair! What do you think of this idea?"

Right, my turn. "Well, Jackanya, I think this is definitely one of the most creative designs that I've ever seen because it has so many possibilities on how it could progress. This will really bring out the tributes inner fears because, as many of us will agree, the most popular fears are the dark and clowns. I'm really excited to see how the tributes will make use of the rides and shelters. I wonder if anyone will realise the weapons are actually part of the games! This will definitely be a Games to remember!"

"It certainly will, Zachariah." He has a look in his eye that tells me to meet him after the interview. I give him a quick smile with a small wink, making sure the cameras didn't pick up on it, and he catches on. I wonder what he wants. "Now, after the unfortunate passing of Brian Mannion," many sad moans come from the audience, "we now have our new President, Simon Mannion!"

The sound coming from the audience almost deafens me. He is the most loved man in all of Panem. Women have thrown themselves at him, only to be executed immediately after, and men have admired him from the moment he sat on his throne.

"This is his first Hunger Games and we know from the past that Presidents' first Games are not always the best but I have complete faith in him to make this the best Games history has ever seen! Thank you to Zachariah Mystia, Efan Warren from the Games Daily and Megana Croomer from the Gamemakers! And most importantly, thank you to the incredible audience tonight! See you all next week, goodnight." And with that last sentence, the lights on stage go out and we leave the stage while the audience leaves the building.

I follow Jackanya to his house and he lets me in after three knocks. The look on his face is gleeful, which suggests I understood and got the hint. He invites me in and offers me a drink. Obviously, I comply and enjoy and an extremely expensive beverage with him. We have a few drinks while watching the TV and within 10 minutes his lips are suddenly pressed against mine.

Wait, is this right? Are people allowed to be gay? I guess I never considered this before. I don't stop him as I don't feel that this is wrong. Why would it? Minutes pass while our mouths are practically glued to each other's. We rush to his bed and start undressing until we're completely bare.

I wake up and look over to my right to find Jackanya still snoozing next to me. Oh my God, it actually happened. I just slept with the presenter of the Games. I don't know whether to feel proud, embarrassed or dishonest, but one thing's for sure, I feel conflicted.

Jackanya starts to wake up as I'm getting changed and he has the same realisation as me. I don't know of any other gay men or women in the Capitol so we must keep this quiet. He slips a piece of paper into my back pocket as I'm putting my shirt on. I pull it out and see his phone number written on it. He obviously wants to take this relationship further. I give him a wink and without saying a word, I walk out the door, making sure no one sees me. Thankfully, I don't live too far away so I can get home without being seen.

I quickly switch on the news to see if the press had noticed anything unusual about the Games presenter going home with a random guy off his show and not coming out until the morning, but there was nothing of the sort. Phew. I turn over to a random movie and relay the events of last night. I still can't believe this happened.

**So there you go! Tribute submissions are still available. Look on my profile and send me the form by PM, not by review, otherwise it will be ignored! The best and most unique tributes will be chosen and I have received some that are really good so send them in as soon as possible!**

**Question time!**

**- What do you think of the 99th Games?  
****- What do you think of the new arena design?  
- What do you think about Jackanya and Zachariah's "fling"?**

**Review and follow for more :)**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've been so late with updates! I've been on holiday, I've had exams and other meaningless stuff going on at school. But, unfortunately, school does take priority. I'd like to thank **thelastofdavid **for sending me Shock Emeraldssen and **LokiThisIsMadness **for sending in Malencia Von Trapp! Please review, follow, favourite and PM. Please enjoy District One reapings!**

* * *

_**Shock Emeraldssen, 17, District One**_

* * *

There isn't any way out District One except the Hunger Games, and that's exactly what I'm planning to do. I just want to get out this pile of crap, which is ironic because District One is known for being very clean and pristine.

Every year, right after the Hunger Games finishes, everyone goes back to the training centre and there is a list for people who would like to volunteer for the next Games. As the year goes on, the children who put their names down get extra training until the final one is chosen to be the representative of the District.

Aka me.

The thing is, no one knows why I actually wanted to volunteer in the first place. Obviously, I've told everyone I wanted to be the tribute this year and win the Games, which everyone believed. But the truth is, I actually just want to get away from everything. I can't stand living with the only relative I have left in the district - my nan. I just can't find anything to agree with her on. 11 years ago, my parents were involved in a horrific accident at the jewel-making factory in the lower end of the district. The soldering iron, which was extremely big due to mass production, went out of control and broke, crashing down on the ground and melted anything around it. The whole incident claimed four lives, my parents included. I was only six at the time but I distinctly remember my nan telling me, two weeks after the event happened. During those two weeks, my nan managed to skate by on telling my that my parents had gone to an impromptu meeting in the Capitol because "their work was outstanding." Being the gullible six year old fool I was, I believed her and thought nothing of it until two weeks later.

I finally asked where my parents were and, with reluctance, she finally told me the truth. Considering I was only six, I didn't really understand the concept of death, but there was one thing I knew for absolute certainty. I would never see my parents again. My nan was always distant with me after that, and that's when I changed, too. I can't really remember my parents but there was one thing that I remember distinctly.

On my fifth birthday, they decided to buy me a plastic sword and spear. I grew fond of these weapons extremely quickly and I smashed no less than 20 glasses and other valuable things in the house within the first week. The thing is, my parents weren't all that bothered because they loved seeing me enjoying myself. I wonder if they can still see me now.

I never grew close to anyone after that, in fear of losing them the same way I did my parents. As I grew older and everyone was starting to get jobs, a few people took jobs in the same factory my parents worked in and others trained for the Games. There's one thing I don't understand about the majority of people in my district, and that's their passion for the Capitol and the Hunger Games. To be honest, I just find them all shallow and completely obsessed.

The only thing I find interesting about the Games is the tributes from other districts. I'm always fascinated about the differences between the districts: the names, the different cultures and the levels of knowledge between the tributes.

This thought brings me back to the realisation that the reapings are in half an hour. I finish my breakfast and walk out the door towards the centre. "Bye nan," I shout. She's probably not even awake yet.

* * *

**_Malencia Von Trapp, 17, District One _**

* * *

"Come on, Gloss! You can do it!" Obviously I know he won, but the feeling I get every time I watch my idol shoot down his final opponent in his Games is just overwhelming.

My parents got me the best book in the world just after the 100th Games: "The Official Hunger Games Victors of the Last 100 Years!" Undeniably, District One has had the most victors since the beginning and there is not one single tribute better than Gloss of the 63rd Games. I don't know why I love him so much (well, he is extremely attractive) but one thing's for sure, he was, without a doubt, the greatest tribute/victor ever.

It's been 30 years since Gloss was killed in the 75th Games by that bitch Katniss Everdeen. Even worse, that ugly mutt from District Seven won. To honour his 30 year anniversary of his death, I am volunteering this year and I'm so excited. I plan to kill the tributes from District Twelve, especially the girl, regardless of who they are.

"Malencia!" Mother calls, "get up and get downstairs. Now!" What a surprise, she's in a bad mood. I must have done something to displease her once again. I think being born was probably the biggest disappointment to her so I guess I've just learned to live with it. I can't believe I still live with the she-devil I'm ashamed to call my mother. She was meant to volunteer for the Games when she was 18 but she was stupid enough to get knocked up with my ass of a brother and refrained from doing so. It was only a matter of time before I was next in line to be born. Since birth, she's always been a horrible mother who only gave me attention when she was scolding me for my imperfections.

Being the innocent little girl I was, I always valued my parents' opinions and respected them, even though I knew they weren't the best parents. Neither of my parents were ever easy to please, but that never stopped me trying. Oh, how I can laugh at my naïveté.

"Come on Malencia," father yells, "your mother's waiting."

"Coming!" I reply. My father is just as bad as my mother. He's always far too busy to settle down and pay any real attention to me whatsoever. The minute he found out a girl would be exiting his wife's womb, he broke his promise to remain with me. He's such a coward.

I was always under strict rules in the house, I was a slave of sorts. Always doing what my parents say, always doing the chores they didn't want to do and what did they get out of it? More and more attempts of me pleasing them. Still, it never worked but, like I said, I was too naïve to understand their general dislike for me.

I can't count how many times I've been deemed "useless" and "an absolute merciless pain" by my own mother. No matter how hard I tried to please either of my parents, my hard work would always get shot down. But no more. Winning the Games is all I need to do to gain their affection.

I walk downstairs with a frown on my face. I've had enough of my condescending parents and I just want to get to the town centre and get it over with.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Mother demands.

"Going to the training academy and then the reaping. I might as well get more training in," I reply.

"Fine. I'll be out shopping so I won't be there to see you in the Justice Building after you volunteer."

_Oh gee, thanks for the support_.

"And I'll be working at my jewellery shop so I won't be there either," dad adds, "good luck Malencia. See you when you come back." Is that it? "Good luck" is my dad's words of wisdom. It's so great knowing that the man who taught me that my blood was royal and that you should always walk with your nose up can't even be bothered to be there when I graciously take the place of the tribute chosen this year.

Walking out the door, I don't even bother saying "goodbye" to them as there's nothing really good about any of this situation, except the fact that I'll be away from them for a few weeks. Oh wait.

"Goodbye!"

_SLAM!_

The walk to the training academy isn't long at all so it allows me to wake up a bit later than everyone else on training days. I just love sleep. I step inside to find the centre almost abandoned. It must be because of Reaping Day. They'll all be getting ready but really, what's the point of looking your best? The only people who should be looking good are the two volunteers, the mayor and the Capitol freak. Although "looking good" is debatable when it comes to them. I know I'm one of the volunteers but I'm simply wearing a black jacket with orange leggings with little patterns on them.

I walk round to the reception area and sign in. All of a sudden, I catch the manager of the training academy out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Bastion, thanks again for the tags. They're incredible!" The other day, with a lot of money, I managed to buy Gloss' trainee tags from when he was training here for his first Games.

"Hey, no problem Malencia. I always knew you loved Gloss and who better to sell his tags to than you?"

Next, I find Tempera Linites. She's another trainee here and she practically lives here because she works so much here. She's probably been my only real close friend ever and I know I'll miss her the most in the Games.

I spend about an hour sparring with her before we rush home to shower and change for the reaping. Mum and dad have already left so I just walk out the door and don't look behind me.

I get to the sign in desk with Tempera and wait for our escort to arrive. My thoughts of general random crap drown out the mayor's speech until I hear...

"GOOD MORNING DISTRICT ONE!" Oh my God. I can't begin to describe what he looks like but I'll give it a try. Imagine a rainbow throwing up all over his hair and purple sick being smeared all over his body. Yeah. Disgusting, isn't it. "My name is Alexander Ambrose and I am your escort this year. So, without further ado, let's start with the girls." He reaches his hand in the bowl and he doesn't even get to read the card before I shout what I've heard every year for as long as I can remember. Finally I can say it.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I give Tempera a quick hug, she knew this was coming, and I strut to the stage and give a big smile to the audience.

"Well, what is your name and how old are you?" Alexander asks.

"My name is Malencia Von Trapp, I am 17 and you are looking at the next in line to the victor's village." I reply.

"Well, we'll have to see what your district partner is like first." He strides over the boy's bowl and picks out a single slip. Who could it be? He walks back to the microphone and reads out: "Blaze Goldman."

"I volunteer!" A very tall boy walks out of the 17 year old section and it's Shock Emeraldssen. I know him from the training academy and school. He's fairly lanky but he has broad shoulders, leading to a slim torso and, oh my, his legs. He's wearing khaki shorts which show off his incredibly strong legs. He walks up to the stage with complete confidence, says his name and we're forced to shake hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District One, your tributes for the 105th Hunger Games: Malencia Von Trapp and Shock Emeraldssen!" The audience disappears as we are led into the Justice Building.

**So these are your tributes from District One! I will try to get more updates up asap but I have more and more exams these next few weeks. If you are one of the submitters, please review! It may just help your tribute stay in the Games. Or not, I haven't decided yet. Every review will help and please, let me know of the things you don't think worked, or about any errors I have made. These points are invaluable!**

**Question time!**

**-Who do you prefer out of the two tributes so far?  
-Who do you think has the better chance of winning out of these two?  
**

**Review and follow for more:)**


End file.
